


Happy Birthday Kaede!!

by artisticpear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede's Birthday, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday, Post-Game(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: A fic for this babey's birthday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday Kaede!!

It was March 26th. Kaede’s birthday. Which meant Shuichi went all out to plan a surprise party for her. They had gotten closer after the infamous killing game, and they were reminded of it almost every day. So of course he wanted to do something nice for her. It was something small that he threw together for everyone to come and celebrate.

Shuichi left Rantarou and Kokichi to stall Kaede before the party.

Rantarou and Kokichi made their ways to Kaede’s house, carrying a bundle of balloons and a small gift of their own. Kaede answered the door with a smile and let them in. After they put their stuff down, they enveloped her with a hug.

“Happy Birthday Kaede!!” Kokichi said with a wide smile. Kaede returned the smile. 

“Guys you didn't have to do anything like this..” She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Rantarou shook his head. 

“We wanted to.” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she sat down. Kokichi held a present out to her. Of course, this was only part of her gift, the rest was with Shuichi. 

“Here, open it.” The present was wrapped in a pastel pink with a darker purple ribbon. She took the present gently and unwrapped it carefully, exposing a small plush animal of a kitten playing piano. She blushed lightly and smiled.

“Thank you, Kokichi-kun.” She hugged him and set it down on her piano. Rantarou then handed her his gift and let her unwrap it. It was a set of barrettes like the ones she wore in her hair but in a dark fuschia color. She switched the white ones out and waited for approval from him. She received a smile and a terse thumbs up.

“We have more for you too, y’know!” Kokichi said, his eyes glimmering a bit. She laughed nervously. 

“More?” She smiles. “You didn't have to..” Kaede was too sweet for her own good. 

“Ah- It's your day, we get to do as much as we want for you!” Rantarou nodded in affirmation. 

“Okay.” She sighed. They sat and the boys let Kaede paint their nails or play with their hair until Rantarou got word from Shuichi to bring her over.

“We actually wanted to take you somewhere tonight for your birthday.” Rantarou said. She took her hands out of kokichi’s hair and fixed her own. 

“Hm?” She hummed questioningly.

“Come on, we’ll take you.” He said as he held a hand out to help her up. They walked to Shuichi’s place. They led her in and flipped on the lights. Everyone jumped up and yelled surprise as she came in. 

Kaede smiled. “Oh thank you guys so much!” The rest of the night was filled with laughter and smiles. Kaede couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
